Querl Dox
by Aina Song
Summary: The "real" reason WB edited out the details of that reunion...


**Title:** Querl Dox

**By:** Aina Song

**Fandom(s):** Legion of Super-Heroes

**Genre:** Yaoi

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s):** Angst; Saap; Direct Quotes; Spoilers (Se. 2, Ep. 2)

**Pairing(s):** Clark + Brainy

**Reviews:** Yes, please.

**Author's Note:** Standard Disclaimer. This story was not written for money.

**Teaser:** The "real" reason WB edited out the details of that reunion…

The silence of the room was suddenly interrupted. He looked up from the screen of his laptop in time to see the air in the middle of his room tear and reveal the mouth of a space-time anomaly. A wormhole. Quickly getting to his feet, he stared as a very familiar figure stepped slowly out of the air rip and into his room. The wormhole vanished.

This other looked slightly older than when last they had spoken. The blond hair was much shorter than he remembered; the lithe build was faintly stronger, posture whispering of a quiet confidence…

But he would have recognized the Legionnaire anywhere.

The highly intelligent humanoid stared back at him, perhaps noting that he too had grown older, and suddenly the other did not seem so confident. He lifted his glasses from the bridge of his nose and set them aside, rounding his desk and stepping toward the center of his sitting room floor. His guest seemed to hesitate, finally offering a small smile at his approach.

"Hello, Clark…"

Smiling, he came closer and gently tugged his old friend into his embrace. He could feel the other's spine stiffen within the circle of his arms, for the other's race were not known for their familiarity. But then he felt a soft sigh brush passed his ear, and the humanoid's arms came up around his own to return the embrace. He gave a very quiet chuckle, carefully pulling his friend even closer and feeling the other's arms tighten around him in response.

"I have missed you," was the confession whispered into his ear.

Clark Kent pulled only slightly away, so that his dark blue eyes could look into those of haunting fuchsia with pink azure pupils. "I've missed you too, Brainy."

Brainiac 5 gave a timid smile that reminded him of days long ago. "You have?"

"More than you know." Tilting his head forth, he brought their mouths together in a sweet and sultry kiss. He did not press himself, giving his friend ample opportunity to refuse him. But the humanoid only issued a small noise of surprise in his throat, before returning the kiss and even parting his own lips in invitation. Knowing immense relief that he was being accepted, Clark pulled the other close to him once more and delve his tongue forth. A tiny electric shock greeted him at first as he explored the roof of the other's mouth. But then a thick fluid slowly pooled from beneath Brainy's tongue, and Clark uttered a low moan as its presence soothed the sharp tingling that had been fed into his mouth. The kiss grew, fiery and intense, until even Clark's lungs demanded that they break for air.

He lightly met the other's forehead with his own, the center of his chest swelling with the realization that he felt suddenly even more protective of the humanoid than he had been when last they worked together.

It was then his turn to know surprise, as the humanoid gave a tiny mewling whimper and let his head drop to Clark's shoulder, and he felt one of Brainy's hands come up to rest against the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," the other whispered. "I imagined so many different scenarios for when I might chance to see you again. But never had I hoped that you would go so far as to kiss me like that…"

Clark felt a shadow of worry. "I didn't do anything wrong by it, did I?"

Brainy shook his head against the other's shoulder; "No." Then the humanoid shifted slightly, turning his face toward the cove of Clark's neck as he let himself be taken even further within the circle of their embrace. "Despite the impossibility of it, I believe a part of me wanted for this to happen."

"Good." After another moment, Clark gently tugged them apart. He waited until Brainy lifted his head to gaze at him questioningly, then softly stroked the back of his knuckles along the humanoid's cheek. "Much as I enjoy seeing you again," he murmured, "I can't help but think this is more than a casual visit."

"Yes," Brainiac 5 reluctantly answered, bringing one hand from around Clark's back to reveal the time capsule bubble device still lightly grasped in his fist. "I'm afraid the Legion is in desperate need of your assistance, Superman. This time, however, the threat is far more severe than before."

"Tell me."

~o~

Clark was leaning back against his desk, staring at his floor by the end of his closest friend's explanation. "Wow," he muttered at last. He looked up, "Is Saturn Girl going to be all right?"

"Hard to say. She's catatonic and can't even respond enough to acknowledge anyone's presence."

"What about Triplicate Girl? How's she holding up?"

Still standing patiently in the middle of the room, from where he had not moved during the whole of his report, the humanoid shook his head. "I believe the entire incident may have traumatized her mentality. She calls herself Duo Damsel now, and assures us that she will be fine. But losing a third of herself like that would be the equivalent of a twin's death. And neither you nor I can fully comprehend how that must feel."

"Right," Clark muttered thoughtfully. Taking a slow breath, he changed the subject. "This other Superman they cloned from my DNA… Is he any good?"

"His abilities are impressive and, though he can seem very antisocial, his behavior toward the Legion is beginning to show promise. However," he added with a hesitant smile. "I much prefer the original."

Clark returned the smile, but could not hide his curiosity as he asked, "What do you mean, 'behavior toward the Legion'?"

Brainiac 5 grew suddenly solemn as he replied, "He's faced this new threat countless times on his own before coming to us. Finding himself dependant of others is not exactly a favorite pastime for him."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"He does trust the Legion. He will come to believe in them."

"Wait." Clark straightened away from his desk, his sharp hearing picking up on something that otherwise might have been very subtle. "He trusts _them_? As in, he doesn't trust _you_?"

The humanoid sighed, denying nothing. "He seems to have his reasons. I will, however, say this one thing in his defense. He does seem willing to give me a chance to prove myself."

"You shouldn't even have to do that, Brainy," Clark quietly insisted. "If he knew you at all, he would already know that you're one of the most honorable members of the Legion."

If Brainiac 5 had had the ability to blush under the sincerity of such a compliment, he would have. "Thank you," he murmured. "Will you come back with me, then? Will you help us?"

"If you think for one minute I would ever say no," Clark smirked, pushing away from his desk and stepping closer, "I might have to kiss some sense into you."

Brainy's mouth tugged in a small smile as the humanoid watched his approach. "Was that meant to be a threat, or a promise?"

"However you want it," the Kryptonian answered in a near-growl, pulling the other into his arms once more and bringing their mouths together again. He was prepared this time for the initial electric shock and the thick soothing fluid, and after a moment he paused long enough to give the humanoid a bemused look.

Brainy gave an embarrassed smile and glanced aside. "Since leaving my home world, I surmised the chances of finding someone to be with would drop considerably. Then I was recruited into the Legion, and I suspected that if I was to find someone after all, it would very likely not be a bio-electric humanoid like myself."

Clark arched a dark eyebrow. "You installed that little trick, just for the purpose of making out?"

The other buried his face against Clark's shoulder in a very human reaction. Softly chuckling, Clark hooked a finger beneath Brainy's chin and gently urged the humanoid to look up, crushing their mouths together yet again. He pulled the other flush against him, knowing vast contentment at how perfectly they fit together.

~o~

_(31__st__ century)_

"Hate to say it," Lightning Lad commented, drawing everyone's attention. "But it would be good seeing that skinny Kryptonian again."

There was another flash of light, revealing that Brainiac 5 had returned. And there, standing close behind him, was the original Superman they had all fought alongside some years ago. They all stared at his stronger build, and he smirked at Lightning Lad. "Who're you calling 'skinny'?"

**To Be Continued…**

**End Note:** I know, you don't have to say it. That one was way too short. But, honestly, I just wanted _one_ scene in which these two finally kiss. Have you ever watched the show? It doesn't take a slash-fan to see how often it hints at what might've been. (There are even entire episodes in the first season which focus solely on the friendship/relationship between these two!) Especially the first episode of the second season, which inspired this little ficlet. Someone tell me I'm not the only one to have read something in that little simulation in the beginning. Oh, and then Brainy's passionate loyalty to his memory of the _original_ Superman later in the episode…


End file.
